Hockey hosts
by blu-babe
Summary: <html><head></head>sweet short story of what I think would happen if the host club took Haruhi over sees to see a playoffs game for the NHL! Inspired by my teams poetic win at the end of round one. Rated for cute fluff, kyoyaXharuhi pairing now extended for chapters!</html>
1. Chapter 1

The stadium was all in an uproar as commoners jumped out of their seats, shouting in joy.

Kyoya felt irritation settle in as he was jostled on all sides by ravenous laughter and hugging. He hardly knew why he had even come so far to watch a hockey game.

His eyes instantly focused in on the small brunette two seats to his left, enveloped in a tangled mess of limbs with the twins, Tamaki, and Huni.

_'Ah that's right. Haruhi wanted to see her favourite team play.'_ He thought with a sigh. As usual, Tamaki had forced him to come up with a plan to make one of Haruhi's passing comments a reality.

Haruhi had tried her best to remain in her seat throughout the game, and to not shout in anyones ears at every goal and penalty, but as she watched the puck fly into the net of her favourite teams rivals, in the sudden death overtime, she was overcome with joy.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she jumped out of her seat, and for the first time ever, actively engaged in a hug with the loudest and most annoying members of the host club.

Despite her enthusiastic cheering she noticed that there was only one member of the club remaining in his seat; Kyoya. The shadow king was smirking, she noticed, but he seemed to be rather annoyed as well.

Acting on a whim, although she knew around these rich bastards it never ended the way it was supposed to, she launched herself at the unsuspecting male like a torpedo.

For a brief second she believed she would actually land with her face in his shoulder as she had planned, but that notion was dashed as Tamaki began shouting "Mommy we won!" behind her, causing Kyoya to turn his head to look at his best friend with disdain.

Her heart thudded so loud in her ears she could hear nothing else as her face smashed into his, their lips locking together, and her arms snapping around his neck.

Kyoya froze the instant he felt her warm lips, and cringed as he heard his glasses crunch between their foreheads.

Haruhi scrambled off the shadow king the moment she regained her balance and began to immediately apologize for his glasses which had been snapped in half.

Kyoya carefully folded the broken glasses and put them in his case, mentally adding several thousand yen to her debt until he looked at her, and was left breathless. She was the only one close enough for his eyes to focus on, everything else was a blur, and in that instant she looked so innocent; in her giant blue and gree jersey, that he couldn't resist pulling her back for another kiss.

It was, as he would reason to himself later as he reflected his actions, her payment for ruining his favourite pair of glasses.

Haruhi was up late in her hotel room, blushing still from the unexpected second (and third, although she had lost count after that) kiss from the Ootori. She had been very quiet as they'd left the arena, watching as people had jumped each other for hugs, and left arm in arm. She could remember reading somewhere that soccer (as the Americans called it) had the most violent fan base. If that was true, then she supposed that hockey had if not the most, one of the most, affectionate fan bases. Well, if the fact she had kissed and been kissed back by Ootori Kyoya meant anything at all.

* * *

><p>HA! Okay, this was totaly a spur of the moment one shot. Written out of the pure joy that can only come when your team beats their rivals. Go Canucks go! Not only awe inspiring playing, but fluff fiction inspired writing! Enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**What a twist(-ed day)**

Haruhi sat in her desk, feeling crowded by the twins as they tried to steal food from her bento, and yet feeling rather empty at the same time.

It wasn't the first time she had felt like this in the last few weeks. Ever since the incident at the hockey game she found herself feeling lonely when she wasn't in a club meeting.

"Ne, Haruhi, your lunch is all gone." Kaoru stated as he watched Hikaru dump her last piece of left over sushi out the window of their classroom. "Let's go to the lunch room! We'll buy you a new one!" They shouted together, breaking Haruhi out of her reverie. "Tono won't be there anymore, actually, it should just be Kyoya." They shrugged together, making her sigh and stand from her seat.

"Okay, but you didn't have to-" She was cut off as her now empty bento was snatched from her hands and tossed out the window as well.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" She schreeched, making everyone in the room freeze in fear, she shot her best immitation shadow king glare at them and grabbed both their ties, pulling them down to her height. "You're going to pay for that." She hissed, making the twins gulp.

"Big deal. What was it, a hundred yen?" They chanted, pretending to not be phased by her evil eye. "That bento box was a hundred years old, and had been in my family for several generations." She corrected them, forcing them out of the classroom behind her. She had to go pick up the pieces and see if it could be saved or not.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was distractedly eating his lunch at an empty table when he heard a sickening crack come from outside the window. He looked over cautiously, almost expecting to find a body on the ground, and was shocked to see not only a broken bento box, but what appeared to be a large ammount of food littering the ground.<p>

Before he even had time to question what had happened, he'd gotten his answer. He heard Haruhi's outraged voice, which was a spectacular feat, given he was three floors bellow her classroom. He immedeately came to the conclusion that the twins had chucked the box out the window in an attempt to get her to dine with them in the lunchroom.

As he finalized his conclusion he was not surprised to see Haruhi dragging the twins towards the bento on the ground by their ties. He watched her tear into them about respecting family heirlooms of other people and found himself admiring her anger. It made her look ravishing.

Her hands on her hips, a scowl on her lips and fire in her eyes. She was down right beautiful when mad. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

* * *

><p>The customers of the host club were greeted with a surprise as they entered the third music room that day. Haruhi, wearing an evil smirk akin to Kyoya's favourite devious plotting look, was sitting in a lavish chair with Hikaru under her feet, being used as a foot rest, and Kaoru sitting perfectly still with her cup of tea on his head.<p>

The two had foolishly tried to pay her what the bento had been worth in cash, only to be yelled at for an hour about how she only cared for the sentimental value.

Kyoya smirked as he took in the sight, having been slightly late in arrving. "I take it this has something to do with the bento box that died a horrible death outside the lunch room?" He asked with feigned curiousity, earning dirty looks from the twins.

"Hai. Oh, before I forget. Slaves?" She seemed to be thuroughly enjoying the use of that word, "Pay the nice man." She waved her hand casually towards the Ootori, who was now genuinely surprised as Hikaru pulled a wad of yen out of his pocket. Kyoya took it and counted it twice. "Why is Hikaru giving me eight million yen?" He asked, confusion playing across his face as Haruhi carefully plucked her cup of tea off of Kaoru's head.

"My debt. I would have just made him pay the remaining two million, but as the bento box was worth ten, I decided to pay back in full." She replaced the cup and relaxed further into the chair.

"Your bento was worth ten million yen?" She could practically see the questionmarks floating above his head and laughed softly. "It was ancient, and in perfect condition. If it weren't for my slaves," she drew out the word with a frown, "I bet my grandchildren's grandchildren would be using it still."

"You had something so valuable, and instead of using it to get out of debt instantly, you agreed to work for the host club?" Kyoya was thuroughly confused now. He'd heard from Ranka that if his daughter weren't so traditional, they wouldn't be so common, but he'd never even fathomed that he'd meant that in terms of money.

"I never agreed senpai." She casually stated, a hint of bitterness in her voice as she stood from her chair and dismissed her 'slaves' temporarily. "But by the time I'd considered the option, I found something I wanted in the club and didn't want to leave."

She grabbed her bag with a sigh, and left through the crowd that was making its way into the room.

Kyoya exchanged a look with the twins, who shrugged. None of them could think of what Haruhi had found so appealing about the club to stay under debt.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She scolded herself as she unlocked her apartment door. She'd had a feeling this morning that she would have a bad day if she brought her bento that day, but she'd ignored it. Surprisingly she found herself more angry at having almost confessed to Kyoya her feelings than she was about the bento.<p>

"Oh well, at least I left before he could find out I liked him." She hadn't noticed the door open as she walked into the living room, still talking to herself. "Imagine what Kyoya would do if I told him I liked him."

Ranka, slightly depressed at having had to come home early from his shift due to a mild cold, felt like he was in the clouds as he over heard his daughter. _'My little girl, all grown up and in love with an upper classman, and such a rich handsom one! I must tell him for her!'_ He hurried back out the door before his absent minded daughter could realize he'd even been home.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared blankly at Ranka as they sat in a commoner's coffee shop. The Okama had just informed him about what he'd overheard from his daughter not an hour before.<p>

The Ootori was rather glad he'd decided to meet with Ranka as soon as he'd received the call, instead of waiting. "You're quite sure with what you heard?"

"Ah, yeah. She was deifinitely muttering about her massive crush on you. I heard your name specifically, although," he grabbed his heart dramatically, "I'd have been devastated if she'd said any other name. None of them is good enough for my Haruhi!"

Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Thank you Ranka-san. Could I trouble you to allow me to take Haruhi on a date tomorrow night?" He had to begin planning imediately, it would be best for him to blind side her with his own confession before she could attempt to move on from her feelings.

"Of course! Just be sure to take care of my darling little girl! Oh, Kyoya-kun, what shall I make her wear? She hasn't a single dress..."

The Ootori smirked and handed the Okama a credit card, "Use this. And please, get somethings for yourself as well Ranka-san. You're looking tired and I bet you could use a new outfit to feel refreshed."

Poor Haruhi, she wouldn't stand a chance tomorrow. Kyoya continued to schmooz Ranka into a state of pure bliss as he plotted for the 'perfect' evening tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The mall was cramped and crowded, and Haruhi was, not that she'd admit it, having fun shopping with her father. He said he'd been given some generous tips the night before and insisted they go shopping together.<p>

She had tried to refuse at first, when he began to pile dresses and fancy clothes into her arms and shoved her into the dressing room, but had eventually given up.

"Dad, can we go now?" She asked, tiredness seeping into her voice as she held the twelve bags of clothing bought just for her, and eyeing the other dozen in her father's arms. "In a minute, Haruhi, you need some sexy shoes! Daddy wants his daughter to have shoes to wear on a date tonight!" "Wait, what?" The Okama froze and shuddered at the dark aura surrounding his daughter with a forced laugh.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I set you up with this lovely boy for dinner! Now let's find you shoes to match the pretty black dress!" She was dragged into a shoe store before she could yell at her father for setting her up on a date.

Her date would be here any minute and she was hyperventilating. She didn't want to go out with a strange boy, she wanted Kyoya, and only Kyoya would do! She knew she must been pale as a sheet as there was a knock at the door. Ranka rushed to the door to usher in the Ootori boy, leaving Haruhi just out of sight of the door.

"Come in Kyoya-kun!" He whispered, pulling the dark haired teen into the apartment. "Ah Haruhi! Your date is here! Come to the kitchen, daddy wants pictures!"

Haruhi stood shakily and straightened out her dress, too afraid to look at anything other than her feet as she walked into the kitchen. She was shocked as she saw the fancy leather shoes standing beside her father's feet. She slowly looked up and gasped.

She didn't notice the flash of the camera as Kyoya took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. His eyes never left hers.

* * *

><p>I've decided to make this a chapter story!<p>

up next, Kyoya and Haruhi's date!

read. review. love it!


End file.
